Sin titulo
by Kurumi Mirai
Summary: Te asustaras al saber que soy... ¿Que eres? Soy...Recuerda el nombre de quien será tu dueño. ¡Tú rubia, guarda eso! Sabes que no puedes impedir que pase.  Mal summary. Pareja SasuHina, a parte de otras.


**Titulo: Sin titulo hasta que se me ocurra uno.**

**P****arejas: La principal SasuHina, las otras irán saliendo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1- Encuentro y conflicto.**

En medio de un oscuro bosque había una niña de unos tres años agachada en el pie de un árbol, su larga cabellera castaña tapaba su rostro mojado por las lágrimas. El único sonido que se escuchaba eran los sollozos de la pequeña.  
-One-chan…- dijo ella sollozando.

En ese instante escuchó una voz que le resultó muy familiar, de un salto se puso de pie y fue corriendo hacia esa voz mientras gritaba- ¡One-chan!

La pequeña de tres años se lanzó a abrazar a una de unos seis años, cabellos cortos y azulados, sus ojos perlados estaban aliviados de haber encontrado a su pequeña hermana, su primo iba con ella, un niño de siete años, el cabello era largo y castaño con los ojos igual de perlados que los de su prima menor, la mayos tenía una peculiaridad en sus ojos, eran perlados pero con un tono violáceo alrededor del iris, cogió la mano de la menor y se pusieron en marcha hacia la mansión Hyuga.

-Hinata-sama tenga cuidado que quizás no estamos solos.- dijo el pequeño a su prima de mayor edad.- Hanabi-sama pronto estaremos en la mansión no se preocupe.- Tranquilizó a la menor. Las dos asintieron con un suave "Si, Neji-nisan".

Mientras iban caminando Hinata escuchó sollozos no muy lejos y se separó de su primo y hermana, caminaba hacia donde se escuchaba el sonido y notaba que el llanto cada vez se hacía más sonoro.

En medio de un claro encontró una niña que parecía de su misma edad, con el pelo corto y rosado, la niña miró a Hinata con lágrimas en sus ojos esmeraldas y vio sangre en su rosado vestido, la morena se acercó y extendió su pequeña mano:

-N-no tengas miedo, yo te a-ayudaré- le sonrió con dulzura.

-Eres tú la que huirías de m-mi si sabes a que estas ayudando…- dijo la niña de ojos jade en un susurro casi inaudible pero Hinata si lo escuchó, se notó la tristeza en los ojos de ambas, así que decidió hablar y decirle que no le tendría miedo, que si lo fuera a tener no estaría ahí queriendo ayudarla:

-P-probemos. ¿Qué eres?- tenía una mirada llena de determinación, la niña pelirosa miró fijamente a las lunas en los ojos de Hinata y contestó lentamente:

-Soy…una vampiresa…aunque aun soy pequeña, pe-pero-

-¿Quién eres?- le cortó la morena con una sonrisa. Con una mirada perpleja contestó:

-Haruno Sakura.

-Hyuga Hinata.- sonrió la niña.- Para mi eres solo Haruno Sakura, mi nueva amiga, no tengo miedo, pero antes de que decidas de que quieres o no ser mi amiga, he d-de decirte que soy, qui-quizás te a-asustes…- sonrió con un poco de pena.

Sakura se quedó sorprendida ante la respuesta de la chica, sonrió y dijo:

-¿Qué eres?- aun sonriendo esperaba la respuesta de su nueva amiga.

-Una a-aprendiz de ca-cazadora de va-vampiros…- dijo con un susurro.

-Para mí solo eres Hyuga Hinata, mi nueva amiga.- repitió la misma frase que su amiga y sonrió mientras cogía la mano de la morena en señal de amistad, pero de un suave movimiento la abrazó. La morena sonrió tímidamente y correspondió al abrazo.

Fue en el momento en que se separaron que Hinata se dio cuenta que la niña de ojos jade estaba sangrando.

-Bebe- dijo con seguridad mientras le extendía la muñeca.- En el cuello no podría disimularlo, pero en la muñeca si, sé que no eres una sangre pura por lo que no me transformarás, así que bebe y cura tu herida…

A cada palabra la pequeña morena fue disminuyendo la voz hasta que llegó a ser un susurro con un tono triste. La pelirosa dudó un momento pero al ver la mirada triste de su amiga no dudó ni un segundo más y accedió.

Primero notó un dolor punzante, muy doloroso, sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas que cayeron de ellos, pero el dolor lentamente fue menguando y apareció una sensación que no había experimentado nunca.

Las dos niñas se miraron y sonrieron. "Nos vemos mañana a las cinco en punto en este lugar, te llevaré a mi lugar favorito del bosque y será nuestro lugar." Después de decir eso la morena se despidió mientras Sakura asintió y se despidió también.

Desde ese día se fueron viendo cada día y Hinata le daba de su sangre a Sakura, poco a poco se convirtieron en mejores amigas.

Iban pasando los años, en una ocasión a los trece años Hinata le confesó a su amiga: "No quiero cazar vampiros, para mí es como cazar personas, solo quiero vivir tranquila pero mi padre no me deja, dice que soy débil y eso es suficiente deshonra…" la pelirosa en ese momento la abrazó contestándole: "Po no ser de sangre pura he de obedecerles a ellos, nosotros no tenemos nada de valor, o eso piensan, pero yo tengo a Hina como amiga y eso es muy valioso." Las dos niñas rieron con musicales carcajadas hasta el punto de llorar.

Después de esa confesión pasaron tres años más, con dieciséis años, Hinata se había dejado crecer su azulada melena a petición de Sakura que quería verla con el cabello de esa forma, su cuerpo estaba muy desarrollado, Sakura en cambio no era muy desarrollada, su cabello seguía corto.

Quedaron como cada día en el sitio de siempre pero esa vez Sakura no fue sola.

Con la joven pelirosa llegaron un rubio de ojos azules con una gran sonrisa mirando a todos lados _"hiperactivo" _pensó Hinata, el otro más tranquilo un azabache con ojos oscuros cual carbón, con el ceño fruncido, _"molesto por como se comporta el rubio" _volvió a pensar Hinata.

-¡Hinata!- la llamó la pelirosa.- Lo siento, um…no vengo sola, son dos amigos…um…vam-vampiros…espero que no te importe…como me estaba fugando y ellos también querían irse de ahí me siguieron- miró preocupada de que se enfadara su amiga, pero vio una tierna mirada hacia ella.

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que estas aquí. Y…también lo siento- confesó Hinata.

Los tres jóvenes vampiros la miraron, unos ojos negros con desconfianza, unos azules con impaciencia y unos verdes como interrogando.

-¿Por qué?

La morena la miró y luego miró atrás de ella y dijo:

-¿Por qué no dejan de esconderse? Me han seguido también, ya que me preguntaban y no contestaba.

Salió una rubia con ojos azules y un chico con el cabello castaño y dos marcas en la cara.

-Hina ¡son vampiros! Aléjate lentamente, no llevas protección…- dijo la rubia cogiendo su arma, mientras el chico hacia los mismo mirando amenazante a los vampiros.

-¡NO! Gu-guardad eso, no hagáis nada tonto, so-son a-amigos, no son malos.

-¡Tú rubia, guarda eso!- dijo el rubio enseñando los colmillos.

-¡No la amenaces, imbécil!- contesto el castaño a la amenaza del rubio.

El azabache se puso en un segundo al lado de la morena, la cual abrió grande los ojos cuando la cogió por el cuello.

-Soltad las armas o la mato.- sentenció el joven.

Los dos cazadores soltaron sus armas sin dudar pero el azabache no soltó a la joven.

-Su-suelten to-todas las armas…- dijo Hinata a sus dos compañeros los cuales bufaron y soltaron las otras.

-hmp, se piensan que somos tontos, aun tenéis alguna, así que hasta que no colaboréis me voy con vuestra preciada amiga.

Dicho eso el joven desapareció pero antes de hacerlo les dijo algo a sus dos acompañantes, los cuales el rubio asintió y la pelirosa bufó furiosa.

Continuará…

* * *

El segundo capitulo estoy a punto de acabarlo, y el titulo pues he estado una tarde entera pensándolo y aun no me ha salido algo productivo...-.-


End file.
